Ark 14 Episode 21: The Dogs
Participants *Jin Son *Haizaku Obariha *General Kane Nero and Michaeal.jpg|Jin Haizaku.png|Haizaku Tatoom bryan fury to.gif|Kane Prep Time JinzoningenJu: Announcer:ALRIGHT LADIES AND GENTLMEN THATS ALLL FOR TONIGHT IF YOU WILL PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY OUT OF THE ARENA FOR WE CAN LOCK UP. IT WILL BE A GRACE." Everyone in the fight club began to leave seeing the fights was over no one was able to fight Kane today seeing they were too scared or they didnt make it to the finals. Standing on the rooftops of the building stood Jin as he watched everyone leave his eyes searching for Kane but he never came out which meant he was still inside. "Dont tell me your going to find clues on the Okami user Jin.." Jin shakes his head hearing Micheal as he said "His name is Keyth and yes I am..he needs to rest in peace not having his body taken to gods no where..Your the Archangel you should know this isnt right."Jin would then say "If your worried about me killing him I wont , I will make him pay for all the pain he has caused in this world," "But After this Jin we have to go to the Shinto realm I got word something is going down there." Jin nodded before getting a call from Remy as he spoke "Jin I looked up your friend Hai from a couple of nights ago and he's clean I even went to the point to tell him to meet you in your location I think he will be a great companion for you." "Wait WHAT!" Covering his mouth as he almost shouted out loud as he said "Remy why did you..Know what never mind I;ll deal with you later looks like I got to look for him now." Guest_ATrueKiller: -Haizaku was taking a shower when his laptop went off with a *bloop bloop* and replayed a message to meet Jin near a fight club owned by the Kagemaru clan he figured it must have been serious are else he wouldn’t have called he did not take Jin for the lets go out and sip tea while we talk about the economy type of guy. He hoped out and dried himself off after putting on his boxers he hoped around struggling to put on his black jeans, after he was done he hurriedly put on some black, boots a muscle shirt and an a black hoodie with grey stripes on. He then strapped on some gloves and ran out the door turning only to close it down the stairs and outside. He went into and alleyway and wall jumped onto a brick building after which he took a moment to figure out which I direction he needed to go in. Once he did he turned and started running across the roof tops. He kept up his pace his clothes being tugged at by the wind while it also whistled in his ear as he leaped from building to building. He listened to the rhythm of his feet as he ran though he was keeping a fast pace he was not going overly fast just a jog almost but a tad bit faster. He saw some one that he could not tell was Jin till he got closer and he then hoped his last time landing on the same roof top with Jin.-“Yo what’s the run down.”-He said looking up and rolling his shoulder, still going with his first assumption of this being serious. - Hunters Lie In Wait (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lyQB0h0g69I&list=PLFB05E6BB3348E18B ) In the darkest corridors of the fight club, general Danny Kane, sat in his office chair. His eyes closed. Leaning back in the leather seat, with his boots kicked up on the desk, He sat flipping a coin, over and over again. the only light that ventured into the office was the light from the hallway, that emitted a feint beam over his eyes nose, and his upper torso, but left his eyes and other features shadowed completely. He also had a distinct scar on his neck, mainly from where Keyth Tasanagi had decapitated him. There was also an armor plate in the very top of his skull now. So he wouldn’t have happen, what happened to him last time. He wouldn’t dare venture into that territory..nor would he let himself be out done so easily ever again. He was narrowly saved. Being a product of nanomachinery, things like that can be fixed with simple stitching, and lots of nanotechnology surgical implants. His skin tight shirt, which stopped at the lower shoulder, and his army pants, with knee pads, couldn’t be seen, but it was the usual attire for the man so no one questioned it. A knock on the door broke the silence of his solitude. “. . .yes.” the janitor, would yell out to Kane. “We’ve just finished cleaning up. We’re heading out for the night. Kagemaru Forever.” The janitor would leave out, with a salute. Kane would nod, and simply sit back in his seat. “Activate night watch.” The low grade computer screen would enact 4 security cameras, but they were inside not out. Mainly because Kane, would love for someone to attempt to break into the place, and make things all the more fun for him. He continued to sit in his office, watching the cameras, and flipping his coin. “Kagemaru…forever.” He murmured to himself, as his intense coal black eyes stared at the screen. Infiltration : Looking at Haizaku as he landed on the same rooftop as him Jin would sit at the edge of the rooftop looking at him and hearing what he said to say as Jin responded. "Well seeing that my friend Remy called you..he thinks I need help to handle Kane which I don't mind at all Im grateful for you help a couple of days ago and im grateful for now so let me give you the run down." Jin explain to Haizaku about how the Kagurmaru stole Keyth's body and keeping it somewhere which is where he tend to find out where. Pressing his hands on his hear which held a com where he could contact Remy "Remy Ima need a way inside im guessing a place like this must have cam all over." Remy would be in his underground lab in old New york as he was sitting and typing in his super computer built by crynet. He looked into the history of the clubs order of cam and other tech seeing which models they where holding. "Hm..Seems they have cams all over Jin, what you can do is shut off the box which controls it which is located in the alley way below you." Standing and looking down to the alley Jin jumped down seeing it was only a 30 feet drop but thanks to his empowerment it was like nothing to him, walking over to the box Jin would use his nano hand to smash it, all the cams in the club would shut off and become freezy as Jin would look up at Hai as he said "Time to move in." Moving in through the back door Jin began to stay on his toes as he made his way inside looking to see where Kane could be. Guest_ATrueKiller: -Haizaku listened to his thanks.-“No prob besides you helped save my hide once.”-He then listened with his hand resting on his chin to the explanation as to what was going on from the looks of it was to be covert operation. He then watched as Jin jumped down of the building and cut off a control panel Haizaku figured it must power the cameras around the building based on then context. Haizaku watched as he said.-“Time to move in.”-Haizaku responded with.-“I’ll go in form the top and meet you there after you take the elevator the less amount of distance we walk the less chance of getting caught.”-He then jumped down landing on the edge of a wind sill and he used his nano bots to help him stick to the wall with his right hand as he heated up his left and melted a hole in the window turning the glass orange around the edges that were being melted and climbed through. He dropped to the ground silently and put a hoop over his head and rolled to a corner looking for and inside cameras even if Jin hit the box to shut them down he figured that they may have aback generator of some sorts of separate operating system. He crawled staying close to the wall and checking for cameras never passing by a door until he was at a place where he could watch the elevator as he waited for Jin crouching down he. Looking around once more he adjusted his position to the other side of the room as he waited.- Cought! Kane would still be sitting in his office watching the monitors, when suddenly the monitors went fuzzy…Kane took a moment to stare at the screen. Before a sick and sinister smile corssed his face. (http://www.avoidingthepuddle.com/storage/images/website/character-select/tekken6/bryan-fury.jpg ) Kane would stand up, and walk over to the side of the office. Opening up the power box, and shutting down the power in the entire building. All that was left was the emergency lights. Unknowing to the boys, the office Kane as in, wasn’t to far from the back door…In fact there would be a very lengthy hall way. There would be dim lighting, and Kane with his perfect body and vision, could easily see…a boy with white hair. “Looks like I get to have my own cage fight tonight. Except this one..has no rules!!!” Kane’s voice echo’d and for some reason it’d feel like the walls shook just a tiny bit. The lights were lit enough so that visibility was still advent to say the least. Kane would rush towards the young white haired, male, at a fast speed BUT! Instead of full on charging, Kane would thrust his right arm into the ground, and suddenly the floor beneath the white haired males feet would collapse completely! This crack would expand to the entirety of the hallway, and send the both of them, downwards into the boiler room. It was a dark basement, only lit by the moon light. Rubble and debris would surround them both, that is if the male was effected. If he was or wasn’t, Kane would sigh, and let out a loud cackling laugh….like a hyena of the sort. “Tell me what you love most about your body…so I can rip it right off of ya!” Kane would take his Thunderous boxing stance, and slide his feet a few feet apart, charging at the male with his right arm cocked back, at a speed that took only 2 seconds. Thrusting his arm out, if it connected with jin’s face, the power from the fist, would leave a massive impact in his skull, and cave part of his face inwards, killing him on contact. However, if this was dodged, by leaning backwards, to the right, or to the left, or a block with the arms was attempted Kane would attempt to grapple jin into a muay thai clench, while SIMULTANIOUSLY pulling backwards. This motion would happen as quick as Kane’s traveling speed, and once it did Kane would attempt to ram his knee right into jin’s forehead! If this connected, jin’s forehead would have a large gash that would spew a good bit of blood from it. the combo attempt would be continued, as he’d then attempt to grab jin by the waist of his pants, the knee having stunned him momentarily, and throw him behind his person, launching jin’s body at 100mph, into the water heater. If this attempt went through, his body would collide with it head on, and a large cloud of steam hot enough to burn off skin, would hit jin square in the face. If the didn’t protect himself somehow, the skin of his face would be burnt off instantly, and kane would laugh maniacally. If the clench attempt didn’t work, kane would adjust his physical body and ready himself for the counter attack. Counter attack! JinzoningenJu: As he walked he began to hear a loud shout from the room across the hall as he then noticed a male busting out his room and sending a punch in the ground that sent a heavy shock wave which broke the floor into two which sent Jin dropping on his back. "Ah...fuck..There goes my 007 idea." Jin said kicking himself up into his power fist stance, hearing Kane talk Jin began to nod as he said "I don't know about that one you should ask your mother she would tell you her favorite part." Jin began to chuckle as he heard a voice inside him which was Micheal "Really....Your talking about his mother when you need info from him.." As he saw Kane throw the first swing he remembered what Den said to him that day. ""To reach me, you must move to me." Just as Kane went towards Jin's face he easy sway to the left and within 0.3 seconds Jin sent his arm out and attempted to send his fist into the chin of Kane if this would hit he would of intercepted Kane's hit having him stun for a couple of seconds as Jin would then grab onto Kane's out stretched arm as he then aimed to judo throw Kane into the hot pipes if this was so Kane would feel his skin on his back melt away from the burning steam as Jin would then attempt to send his left foot into the face of Kane as he was down with enough strength to knock him out cold Guest_ATrueKiller: -Haizaku was checking his watch it was taking to long he felt then next thing he knew the lights cut out though it didn’t matter much Haizaku could see just fine but then he heard a rumbling sound down below him. It immediately sent off an alarm in his mind Jin was in danger. Haizaku needed a way down taking the elevator was too much movement whatever was going on the would notice Haizaku for sure if he took the elevator, breaking through the floor was the same problem and melting through it would take too long. He ran to the window and jump out of the previous melted hole and wind whistled in his ear as he dove he flipped in the air landing his feet on the wall of the next building sliding down he kicked off launching himself through the lower level window it shattered into pieces and he landed onto the first floor he slid into the building where the was a large crater the glass shards sparkled faintly as the slid in behind him. He got up from a crouch and ran to the larg hole looking down into what seemed to be a boiler room. He watched at Kane and Jin started their fight. Though he need Jin to fall back a bit if he was going to do anything but he could not let Jin know Haizaku was here because that would risk his element of surprise. He paused and backed up thinking and thinking fast that was one huge guy he knew it would take more than a specially timed punch to put him down, or even a kick he doubted a blade would killing unless it was to his head or his vitals. Haizaku could try a one shot end it with a fire ball but if it missed or was dodged that would leave him gasping and tired. He was sure the guy was not the fastest or smartest as people who are big and strong tend to rely on that to save their asses. In fact Haizaku saw now easy way to end this unless he used a range attack like his nano bullets to kill the man. Just then an idea hit him but he needed to wait for the perfect timing he back up a bit farther just in case the ground crumbled beneath him and he fell in ruining his plan.- Counter-Counter Attack! (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=66_0o7buTPo ) Kane would smirk as his hit was countered in mid clench. ‘Kid’s got some training HUH!” He’d screech outloud. The fist hit Kane dead on..but was completely uneffective. If anything, Kane’s smile only gren when jin threw the hit. This was mostly because General Kane has or can generate innate armor, which is resistant to attack harm or pain, as a part of their body. The armor won’t appeal to enemies as any different than how he looks normally due to looking like thick skin. It acts as a natural shield, armor or shell, in-organic skin, etc, to bone-nodules below skin, particularly wide/sturdy rib-cake, blubber, or simply dense muscle.This skin is incredibly durable and able to take massive amounts of Gun fire. He is even able to take gatline guns to his body of 50 calbur bullets. Making matters worse, He has no nerves within his body what so ever. Due to this he can block pain and is incapable of feeling pain, in general he is highly resistant to physical pain of any kind, allowing him to think clearly and continue to move despite grievous injury. He can move think clearly, continue to move, ignore torture and general function in situations where pain would disable a normal person. Thanks to his, Kane wasn’t stunned at all. Not to mention, he heard the glass cracking above him and at the corner of his eye, managed to catch a glimpse of another person looking into the hole. A glimpse was all he truly needed, espcialy for a handed trained Maru jitai second in command. Kane would allow himself to be flipped, however, simply flowing with the attack, he’d thrust his legs ahead of his body during the judo flip, actually hanging on to jin’s right shoulder, and attempt to begin digging his finger nails into jin’s skin. Since this was done during jin’s move, it’s highly possible, and His strength would cause his fingers to literally puncture the fabric of jin’s muscle & clothes, and now have a tight and mushy grip. As the throw completed itself, Kane would land on his feet instead of being thrown, and with his fingers still in the shoulder, he’d REVERSE the judo throw, by doing his own! Since it was during jin’s move, the moment he landed, in only a third of a second, he’d now tossed Jin towards the male standing over the hold peeping downwards. Thanks to Kane’s enhanced strength, he’d attempt to throw jin’s body faste than he oculd react! Tossing his body at a speed of 300mph, that if it connected with the male above the hole, would send them both skyrocketing upwards, through the walls and the corridors of the building, until both of them would flail out of the roof of the building, and land on a rooftop 2 miles out. If this happened, Kane would emit a cackling laughter, as his leg muscles would flex and he’d jump right after the both of them! Thanks to his enhanced strength, Users can jump incredible distances and land safely, covering frighteningly tall heights and long distances. Usually comes with strong legs. In some cases a jump can fool an observer into believing the person is "Flying", such as with early Superman comics. As such it’d be easy for him to leap to the boy’s location, and land on the rooftop with a thud, cracking his neck, and bumping his fist together. “Now witch one of you ladies, wants to die FIRST!” However! If the boy watching from above the hole, managed to move out of the way of the thrown jin OR catch him/break his fall, Kane would predict this. Kane knew that once he saw the other boy, the only reason he’d stand there and not interfear is because he was planning to probably wait for an opportunity to attack of some sort. Possibly waiting til he was vulnerable, or in a weakened state, instead of jumping in and endangering his friend. This was the entire reason kane threw jin at the male. He only knew this because with his handed Maru Jitai training, the user is able to instantly understand an opponent's method of thinking and fighting and anticipating their moves. Once they understand their enemies strategy, they are able to find their flaw and weakness and take them down with little effort. While some users of this method do not use it as part of their primary fighting style, it is helpful in emergencies against difficult opponents where ordinary methods will not work against them. Thus he saw the plan easily coming. As previously said if jin’s fall was broken in anyway, Kane would already have lifted up the boiler, with ease, and tossed it at the boys! If either one of them dodged it, it would collide with the wall and the sudden steam would combust instantly, casing a grand explosion that would blast both of the boys into the fighting ring cage area! They’d both arguably have second degree burns along their bodies if they didn’t protect themselves properly. However kane was smart. While tossing jin, he’d notice something off about his weight, it was unusually heavy for a male grossing at his size. That and the grip on body was slightly weighed down a bit, which lead kane to deduce that the white haired male possibly had a cybertronic implant or limb of some kind. Kane only knew this because of his Intuitive Apitude. The user can instantly learn and understand the complexity and exactness of organisms, objects, and even powers without the need of long-term or special education. Intuition, also called Discernment or Instinct, is the ability to "just know" personal information about an object, subject, or occurrence, including sensing how others will react to something that the user does or when something is about to happen. He was perfectly aware the kid might be able to stop the tank if thrown, as such if the white haired male interfered with the explosion in anyway (though the actual explosion itself would still be set off once it made contact with a solid surface) or the other male, Kane would turn around and burst through the wall of the basement, running outside into an empty street. No cars no lights. Just the moon, and the silent breeze, as he’d turn around waiting for the boys to make another move. He’d flick his nose lightly, and scoff if they came after him. Get Em! Guest_ATrueKiller: -Haizaku watched as Jin attempted to side step and knock Kane out and flip him but he noticed as soon as Kane grabbed him that he was going to through Jin though he had deducted this like he had though the man was falling on brute force and not thinking or at least not enough to get him out of the situation he had put himself in. Haizaku activated ash boost and dodged to the right in half a second letting Jin go whizzing past before Jin could hit the wall Haizaku flexed his arm in fact every muscle in his body as he heated up to unbelievable measure his veins glowing orange hot through his glowing red hot skin still covered in ash boost, he directed a hand to the area Jin was flying to and sent a fire ball that blew a hole big enough for Jin to safely fly through Jin would most like have time to use his shield to save himself from too much impact from landing on the ground. Haizaku’s was still heating up when the boiler went flying at him though he lifted his right hand before it could come out of the hole good and shot it with an fire ball blowing it up directly over Kane. Hot air and water hit Haizaku but due to his ability to with stand intense heats he just flew into the wall behind him but covered in ash boost it had no effect as it became stern stiff to the impact keeping Haizaku from damage. He stood up his body had smoke rising off of it as it burned away the debris and water on his shoulders and head Haizaku was going Berserk. If Kane jumped out of the hole he would be meet with the explosion if he stayed the same effect, and if he attempted any form of movement he would lose the functionality of his legs from the knee down because the fir ball that Haizaku had shot had a nano bots in the fire ball and they formed blades at the point impact with the boiler tank the steam and explosion would hide the fact the were there and the more then 10 razor sharp blades that were only the size of figure nails would swing in behind Kane and cut through his tendons and return to Haizaku to increase the power of his ash boost. If Kane somehow manage to get pass the force of the explosion and jump after Jin Haizaku would meet him in the air and using the extended strength of his ash boost knock can back to the ground. If he launched himself at Haizaku he would be met with the equivalent of a meteor slamming into him as Haizaku would go in full force to charge Kane. JinzoningenJu: "Ahhhh!!!!!!" Landing safely down on the melted wall Jin would over hear Hai and Kane go at it as Jim heard Micheal voice in his head. "Get up and go help your friend." Jin rolled his eyes as he spoke out loud "No shit Archangel!" Getting on his feet Jin would hurry to see Hai put the work on Kane as Jin would then lift his arms and he would say "Well if's he's doing it so shall eye!" Using the portal lighter that was connected to Jin's sleeve Jin manipulated the fire and extended it to be taller then him as he sent it over to Kane, If Kane somehow got away from Hai attack Jin would surround Kane with his fire and have it spin around him in a 360 formation, this was going about 65mph as Jin attempted to take away Kane's air supply in attempt to capture him, Also the heat around him would continue to grow hotter in time as Kane's clothes if he was caught in this would began to burn off his body along with some of his hair fading away in the fire. Even if Kane tried to jump through the fire Jin would close the top part for all Kane could see was fire, if he tried to run out blindingly he will he recice seven degree burns Nope. Kane would be growing quite annoyed, and as such whilst he was outside waiting for the boys, he’d began formulating strategies in his head, on what exactly to do. Why was he outside and unharmed at all? Well the boy watching from the hole did exactly what kane predicted, i.e, interfering with the tank, or attempting to stop it at all (previous post:” He was perfectly aware the kid might be able to stop the tank if thrown, as such if the white haired male interfered with the explosion in anyway (though the actual explosion itself would still be set off once it made contact with a solid surface) or the other male, Kane would turn around and burst through the wall of the basement, running outside into an empty street. No cars no lights. Just the moon, and the silent breeze, as he’d turn around waiting for the boys to make another move. He’d flick his nose lightly, and scoff if they came after him.”) Kane would’ve been outside before the explosion’s radius took fullness or even got a chance to harm him, as he’d already got the fuck outta dodge so to speak. That being said, he couldn’t accurately see what they were doing, but he honestly didn’t need to. The amount of heat emanating from the hole could be felt for feet away, which gave kane the incentive that it either hit them, or somehow they made the explosion twice as big..since it did, one or both of them must be fire manipulators of the sort. No matter. Kane would spread his legs apart. By this time, jin would’ve already launched his attack and since neither of them bothered to pay attention to wear Kane was they’d be slightly baffled, though one of them might notice the hole in the wall. Kane had spread his hand’s outwards, and with a grunt brought them together, in a loud thunder clap! With his enhanced strength The user can generate powerful shock-waves that can cause objects/people to be pushed over, repulsed back, shatter fragile objects, and even deliver a clout to induce asphyxia. The user can even cause earthquakes. The user unleashes a seismic wave from their body to dislodge underground tectonic plates, thus causing earthquakes. This thunderclap had immediate effects. One of them was that it appeared as if a large sonic boom had erupted in front of Kane’s hands, and as it exploded outwards the force would head straight for the hole kane made with his body. Once entered the force would expand outwards, and emit a shockwave so frighteningly powerful, then entirety of the other side of the small fight club building would be eliminated. Flying debris, shrapnel’s of sharp objects, heading for every vital area the boy’s had on their bodies. If that connected it could cut them up into bits, but that’s the least of their worries. The wave if it connected, would rip their frontal muscular systems to spreads, literally leaving nothing but hamburger meat in the front sides of their muscular systems. On top of that, their would be a brief earth termer emitted form the force of the blast, which would aid in the ENTIRE buildings collapse upon them! While this won’t be enough to say kill them, the scattered metallic objects in the building would be broken. If the building collapsed upon them (when the other side of the building is blow out, the building would tip towards you guys) they would find themselves impaled violently and furiously by broken pips, jagged rocks, and spiked wood from the buildings structure entirely. Not to mention, the leaking pipes of suit and some, would cause their airways to collapse, and make breathing difficult as well. The force form the clap would only take 3 seconds to cause these various effects. Not to mention the earthquake would do their footing no good, so running wouldn’t be a smart option but anything is possible. If they somehow escaped, Kane would’ve wasted not time, as to jump the MOMENT the boom was done emanating from his hand’s, and leap 40 stories into the air, perched on a near by buildings. His arms folded, waiting to see if the boys had managed to survive this ordeal or not, with that same grin on his face. Seriously. Get Em This Time. JinzoningenJu: (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J8EJ8fHWw_g) Once the building fell on Jin there was a big silence in the streets as the echo from the building falling went for miles, while inside Jin was getting angry from this fool making a fool out him..."Jin you can take him just calm down..you have to remember your an Nephilim, you can do it." Jin was fine thanks to his Peak Human Durabitly Users of this ability have a higher-level of denser/tougher bones and muscles than the average person; their durability are at the peak of human conditioning, which entails that users are capable of withstanding situations that the average person cannot. For example, they can take getting beaten by a thick wooden baseball bat and it would break, falling a couple of stories from a building, getting shot in non-fatal areas of the physical body, survive an entire building collapse, and possibly withstanding beatings from superhumans."Looks like I got to take his guy out no more holding back!" While Kane was watching the building he would notice a large blue hand the size of 50 baseball mits put together busting a whole as few seconds later Jin would leap out the rocks as he was now standing on top of it as he then saw Kane leap onto a building, Jin smirked as he pulled out his Yamato blade, once he pulled it out with his right hand he shoved it on the ground as he pumped the handle as a burst of flames would shoot out of his blade which was thanks to his new enchantments it has been specially customized with a motorcycle-like gear shift which, when pulled, sprays a flammable propellant across the blade and opponent, greatly increasing the power of its blows. This system, known as "Exceed" The Exceed is a system unique for the Yamato By revving the handle on the Red Queen, You can cause it to spray a flammable liquid over the blade, increasing the range and inflicted damage of its attacks. For certain techniques this changes their performance entirely. Because Exceeded attacks generate more style points and inflict more damage, it can be revved up to three times. He revved it three times as something changed in Jin he was going into his Surge Awakening, A streaming blue aura began to surround Jin's whole body as it seemed his aura was flowing upwards and flowing back down into Jin like an infinite looping. His eyes turning a deep blue color as he shouted at Kane "I HOPE YOUR READY CAUSE HERE I COME!"(http://i1.ytimg.com/vi/lWDHubUvoUc/hqdefault.jpg) Charging towards Kane going about 175mph this was thanks to Jin's combat empowerment he wasnt even using his full speed but this was good enough as he was about 13 feet away from the buliding Jin leaped with great speed as he turned his body in a 180 as he used his first excced to slice the building, at first it looked like nothing but then the bulding began to fall two spearte ways Kane was side was sliding down to the left as the other was going towards the right. If this was true Jin would lock his sights to Kane as he knew it was time. Having his left hand pour out fire from his sleeve to boost his speed Jin would wait until he was about four feet away from Kane as he shouted "TAKE THIS!!!" Swing his sword with his right hand but then thats when it happen, Jin was gone but his sword was still in the air if Kane didnt catch on Jin used his Speed Increase: User can perform a burst of speed that allows the user to move so fast it appears as if they have teleported, many users can sustain only short dashes. In most cases the user is able to maneuver at the high speeds accurately and does not cause any shock or disturbance to the surface they stop on. Could be difficult to use, for the movement would be so fast they cannot be seen. If Kane wouldnt of move or even if he did Jin would then appear right behind him about 3 feet as his left hand was glowing as he sent his True Muteki No Ken towards Kane's left arm he made sure not to make a noise if this would hit Kane's whole left arm would come flying off and blood would splatter everywhere. But Jin had no intions to kill him just slow him down as if this would land, Kane's body would fall on the ground, and So would Jin as he placed great strain on his arm seeing this was his first time using this move. If this was so Jin would try to stand but fall again, If Hai tried to go to Jin he would shake his head and say "No leave me!...Make sure he dont bleed out.." Guest_ATrueKiller: -Haizaku’s rage increased as the smoke cleared only to reveal Kane missing just then then a shock wave hit him and then the building fell on him. Dues to Ash boost he did not get cut stand and or crushed but the effect of the shock wave did do damage though thinks to ash boost it hindered his movement about as much as walking in a slight breeze This is a boost to Haizaku's speed, agility, stamina, and strength by using the nano machines as a new form of movement and cushioning these being the ones he can move through the air. One the increase his strength speed and stamina because he no longer uses his muscles at that point, they form a net like incasing in a honey comb fashion the do the moving for him there for he uses less energy increasing his stamina, his strength because its actually the machines collective strength not his own, and speed as they will move his limbs faster than he could. Agility is another reason allowing him to jump high bye acting to push up under him and his landings are lighter because of the same reason. This also can serve as a sort of chainmail though its stiff and hard on the surface of impact and more flexible while he is moving this adds a boost to his durability as well.(Is best used to protect from falling debris and blades seeing as it acts like a skin tight metal cage.)Haizaku also learned how to keep this up longer then he used to before the battle to save Yun Tower. . His body temp was still increasing in fact it was at its danger zone. He was heaving and from his own heat though he was not tired, not even closed the air shimmered around him with heat his clothes were catching ablaze its surprising he wasn’t running around butt naked. He grabbed a metal beam pole that had fallen earlier and he lifted it as he walked over to Kane and brinin it down to his knee if he failed to move Haizaku would break his leg then go on to stop the other one repeatedly only barely hanging on to not killing him. After which he would pass out from the strain on his body though not so much as even the muscle damage but also his inside had literally been over heated. His body changed back to its regular color as he lay there unconscious.- Confessions Of A Mad Man Kane would watch as the blue hand emerged, and would nod. “Not bad…not bad at all.” He’d then feel the building shift, as it was cut in literal two. The building slowly began to slide, but kane merely stood there. His enhanced dexterity allowed him to fight from any position regardless, so it worried him not. He saw the male come towards him however suddenly kane watched and thought the male was going to slice him. Next thing he knew his arm would come soaring off. Kane’s eyes widened, as he didn’t even see the male move behind him to do this. Kane would be sent pummeling to the ground, and wouldn’t you know it, the other one came and stuck pins into kane’s legs, poles to be exact, so he couldn’t move. He then passed out infront of kane however. “Tch…little brats. Fucked my shit up reeeeal bad. Don’t bother talking. I know your looking for that Keyth kid..fucker beat me before. I’m on a losing steak it seems.” Kane would laugh a bit before speaking again, holding himself up on one arm. “He’s being held at a secret facility…on the edge of District 1. There’s a pallet making company. Produces pallets for strores and shit..in the back. Theres a lab. They do gene splicing testing on subjects. Your boy Keyth is being preserved. So he can be sold to the highest bidder…if you’re gonna go..you’ve got some time. I don’t know what they’ve done to em in there…that’s all I know for now. Now if you’ll excuse me. I’m gonna take a nap now. Get outta here before my the maru jitai get here and make mince meat out of both of you.” Kane would lay face down in the road defeated. Category:Ark 14